yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4 : You by my side
Juné's P.O.V PART 1 Its been for a week since Leonidas them arrived to Earth. Now they are living with me at Kabbalah. They just born, so they have many things to ask about this world. I only could answered their questions honestly, because I'm bad at lying. I told them not just only about the wonderful things in Earth, also the terrible things in Earth as well. Such things as "Wars". I told them that wars happened when people their hearts wasn't together as one. Wars can takes away the peaceful life of the people, homes from people, things from people and even their lives. This is why my father didn't want Kabbalah to be found, not just because of our technology might be use for weapons, our peaceful days and the lives of the citizens will also be taken away from us. May be that's why I rejected this world,... No, the world rejected us first, or it might just me. Darkon Leonidas　｢Hime.｣ Juné　｢Uh? What's wrong Leonidas?｣ Darkon Leonidas　｢Recently, we found out you've been dazing out a lot, how should I put it...｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢Well, we can say is that Hime is not the usual Hime.｣ Juné　｢Oh, is that so. Sorry, for letting you two worrying about me.｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢Is there something in your mind?｣ Darkon Leonidas　｢Can you discuss it with us?｣ Juné　｢Just... You know. We have a talk about "Wars" and sort of things right? I was wondering, why is the world so unfair. There's people who poor, while others are enjoying their wealth. There's people who been tortured under people who wield more authorities because of their status. There's people lost their important person because of others... How unfair right? I know even I say now, it won't change anything. Just... I wish that I have a way to make this world, may be every worlds in every dimensions, even in the whole universe, a more better place. A world with no wars, only peace, happiness and smiles of the people. The most wanted thing I want see in my life, is to see the smile of everyone everyday. But... I don't have such power to change the world. Now my father also trying to stop any conflicts between countries and men around the world, but still no result. I know we have to stick to the end but I feel like we, or may be is just me that being rejected by the world. Since my left eye was lost during an assassination, it may be I was lucky enough to survive but ever since that day, I felt that something changed in my life. This may be is my fate after all.｣ 『Hime...』 Juné　｢Sorry, for telling such things but at least it make me feel better when to have a person or bakugan to talk with. Hehe.｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢Hime, can we say one thing?｣ Juné　｢...?｣ Darkon Leonidas　｢Hime, told us this once before.｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢"Even if the world rejected you, we will accept you."｣ Juné　｢Ah...!｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢When Hime told us this, we were happy.｣ Darkon Leonidas　｢That's why we wanted to find a way to help Hime as possible. But we never thought Hime would think so much...｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢Hime is a good girl, we can tell it from your words.｣ Juné　｢Thank you, Leonidas. Really, thank you!｣ 『Hoh~ Her words was able to change the twin dragons... As expected, she is the chosen one. May be she really can save many lives...But what will she do when cruel choices are already made for her in the future?』 PART 2 The sun has down, the moon is up. The bright blue sky has became dark blue sky with shining stars hanging on the sky. The moonlight shines brighter as ever could be for today. I made me feel calm whenever I see the night sky. So every nights, I will first gazed at the starry sky before going bed to sleep. Since the day Leonidas arrived, they came along with me to gaze the sky as well. Juné　｢The sky tonight beautiful as always.｣ 『Yes.』 Suddenly a ray of light from the sky, it shines down at us. Juné　｢What?!｣ 『Hime!』 『You did well, Juné. What you did have surpassed beyond my expectations.』 That voice! Juné　｢Genesis-san!｣ It was Genesis-san, when we realized, we were at ≪Eden≫ . Oh yeah, it was Genesis-san brought me here last time. Lumina Leonidas　｢So this guy is...｣ Darkon Leonidas　｢...Genesis, huh.｣ Genesis　｢I have been watching you ever since I sent you back to your world.｣ Juné　｢Eh?｣ Genesis　｢I knew the newly born twin dragons were heading towards your world, so I leave the rest to you by yourself. I apologized for not telling you sooner. ｣ Juné　｢No need to apologize. By the way, why did you bring us here today, Genesis-san? Is it about the favor you asked before?｣ Genesis　｢Yes. And you did well even without knowing what my favor is.｣ Juné　｢Eh? What does that mean?｣ Genesis　｢The favor that I asked to you was actually a test for you and the twin dragons.｣ Juné　｢A test?｣ 『We?』 Genesis　｢Yes. I sensed that two lives will be born in the Doom Dimension, so I predicted that the newly born bakugans will desperately to find a way to get out from there and heads toward Vestroia. But because of their cursed birth, made them felt they were rejected and wanted to take their anger on others. I thought to change them, but I couldn't because I think they wouldn't listen to my words but to a human girl with pure and kind heart, they might opened their hearts to her. That's is my favor.｣ Juné　｢Genesis-san's favor was to want me to change Leonidas...｣ Darkon Leonidas　｢Your name is Genesis right?｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢We have to tell you something important.｣ Genesis　｢Hoh? What is it?｣ 『Thank you very much.』 Juné/Genesis　｢Huh?｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢If weren't for you...｣ Darkon Leonidas　｢...We might not able to meet Hime.｣ 『We are very grateful to you.』 Juné　｢Leonidas...｣ Genesis　｢You two wish to stay with Juné from now on as her partner bakugans?｣ Juné　｢Eh...?｣ 『If Hime wishes to...』 Juné　｢Of course, to have Leonidas as my partners. I'm so happy!｣ Darkon Leonidas　｢Sorry, Hime. But it is not simple as you see.｣ Juné　｢Eh?｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢Remember we said we are cursed.｣ Juné　｢...Um. Is there anything wrong with that?｣ Genesis　｢Is the curse they bear is the problem.｣ Juné　｢Eh?｣ Genesis　｢If they were to bound with a human partner, their lives will be share. In order words, either of dragons or the human died, the other eventually died too at the same time.｣ Juné　｢Eh?｣ Genesis　｢Even so, you still wish to be their partner even if it costs your own life?｣ Juné　｢Um. I want to be with Leonidas. That's all I want now and forever til my life burns out!｣ 『Hime...』 Genesis　｢Very well. Leonidas are special bakugans I ever seen. To bound them to a human partnerm they need a contract for it. The contract cannot be severe or change, but...｣ Juné　｢If I manage to find a way to free them from their curse, right?｣ Genesis　｢Indeed correct.｣ Darkon Leonidas　｢Hime, don't tell me you're...｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢...Going find a way to break us free from this curse?｣ Juné　｢Eh. If this makes you two happier in later days.｣ 『Hime...』 Genesis　｢That's right. Before you go, I have a gift for you.｣ Juné　｢Gift?｣ Then Genesis creates a small light orb and it flew towards me. It slowly came closer to me and then, it came into my left eye. My eye patch fell to the ground, and a mirror appeared in front of me. Juné　｢Genesis-san, this is...｣ Genesis　｢It seems that you have been bother by the lost of your eye. That's why I create an artificial eye for you, it might be different from normal but I hoped you can used it well.｣ Juné　｢...Thank you.｣ Genesis　｢...!｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢Hi-Hime...!｣ Darkon Leonidas　｢Your eye...｣ Juné　｢...Eh?｣ Darkon Leonidas　｢Tears falling only from the right eye?｣ Lumina Leonidas　｢Why?｣ Genesis　｢It is strange. It was to be perfect, or did I miss....｣ Juné　｢It's alright.｣ Genesis　｢Huh?｣ 『Hime?』 Juné　｢Even if tears won't fall down from the another eye, at least I have two eyes now. I'm already satisfied with that. Thank you Genesis-san.｣ Genesis　｢Um.｣ Juné　｢And Leonidas, from now on, we will be together forever.｣ 『Ah. Together...Forever.』 Genesis　｢I'll start the ritual contract now.｣ A circle of light appeared beneath me, then it went up through my body. Genesis　｢From now on, your lives shall be shared as one, your hearts shall be shared as one, your bonds shall be bound from every seconds that you have spend together! Ritual Contract has finished. Now I shall send you back to your world. Remember, whenever you need me, just call me, I surely will lend you a hand.｣ Juné　｢Thank you for everything, Genesis-san.｣ After that we were sent back to our world. From that day on, me and Leonidas were officially as partners. I have a feeling that the days in the future will be interesting than ever. Category:Chapter Readings Category:Spin-off Chapters Category:Bakugan Chapters Category:Bakugan Series